L'Hérésie pour les Nuls
by Mishinema
Summary: Vous êtes un aspirant paladin assoiffé de sang et de vengeance ? Vous voulez chassez l'hérésie comme personne auparavant ? Ne cherchez plus ! Ce guide contient des astuces pour votre chasse quotidienne en vous apprenant de façon ludique à torturer l'hérésie et le moyen d'appliquer votre justice comme un vrai inquisiteur. [fanfiction Aventures]
1. Introduction à l'hérésie

**L'hérésie pour les nuls**

Qu'est ce que l'hérésie

Félicitation cher lecteur de cet ouvrage, tu as mené ton premier pas dans le monde fantastique de la chasse à l'hérésie ! L'hérésie est la pire menace du Cratère, c'est pour cela que le Cratère a besoin de toi pour lutter contre les forces du mal ! Selon le théoricien et théologien Hercules Hallter de l'Église de la Lumière, notre église bien aimée, l'hérésie se répète simplement : « Si un truc bouge et que ça pue l'hérésie c'est que c'est de l'hérésie ». L'histoire lui apprendra d'ailleurs que même ce qui ne bouge pas mais qui pue l'hérésie est aussi de l'hérésie. C'est ainsi que le grand Hallter mourra suite à un contact prolongée avec une pierre considérée comme hérétique par les membres de l'Église suite au décès. La pierre fut alors mise dans un bûcher mais elle survécu, cela prouve donc qu'il s'agissait bien d'hérésie.

Il existe divers types d'hérésies possibles dans le Cratère. Chacune ayant ses traits particuliers, ses méthodes de combat et ses méthodes punitives allant de la torture jusqu'à la peine capitale, l'utilisation de ladite hérésie comme ingrédient de cuisine servant à nourrir les hérésies dociles. Mais il faut faire attention, l'hérésie peut se cacher partout. Soyez sur vos gardes ! Et n'oubliez pas que la devise de l'Église de la Lumière reste : « Tuez les tous, Dieu reconnaitra les hérésies ». Phrase tenue par notre grand apôtre et légitime commandant Grisebarbe.

Si l'hérésie peut se cacher partout, c'est que la mort peut se cacher partout. Un enfant demandant l'aumône, vous vous retrouvez avalé par ses dents hideuses de monstruausité. Une jolie serveuse vous accoste dans une taverne et vous voilà en train de fantasmer devant une succube. Une petite fille qui se fait menacer par un homme ? Tuez les deux, ce sont sûrement des hérésies tout les deux. Malgré tout, sachez que certaines hérésies peuvent être trop dangereuses pour vous, préférez l'ignorance, la justice la tuera avec le temps de toute façon. Il est donc déconseillé de se frotter aux ennemis de type maitres du temps ou bien manipulateurs d'avatars. De plus, ne tuez que des demi-élémentaires des autres éléments, l'Eglise sera reconnaissante d'éviter la mort de certains enfants de la Lumière ( malgré les divers procès d'inquisiteurs trop imprudents qui se sont conclus par des non-lieu et par la promotion desdits inquisiteurs ).

Maintenant que tu es prévenu des risques que peuvent présenter les hérésies, ce livre va mener pas à pas les divers moyens de chasser de façon efficaces en 12 points. Le 8ème va peut-être vous surprendre.


	2. 1 L'histoire de l'hérésie

**1\. L'Hérésie dans l'histoire**

Avant toute chose, il faut un minimum connaître l'histoire de l'hérésie dans le monde. L'histoire ( bien que barbante et décidée par l'Eglise absolument vraie ) peut vous servir dans divers cas pour combattre l'hérésie. Beaucoup de prêtres et d'inquisiteurs ont retracés l'histoire de l'hérésie dans le temps grâce aux diverses légendes et mythes contés par nos oracles émérites ( et non pas hérétiques ).

1.1 Le début du commencement

Il est de nature scientifiquement prouvé que l'hérésie a bien commencée à un moment. C'est un fait avéré. Bien des gens se sont posés la question et la réponse est apparue : l'hérésie a commencé quand le premier cas fut apparu dans le Cratère. Si l'on en croit les légendes, ce premier cas d'hérésie serait apparu bien des années avant la naissance de l'Eglise. Il faut bien se rendre compte que ce début a eu une conséquence désastreuse sur le monde tel que nous le connaissons. Si nous nous fions aux textes anciens, le premier cas d'hérésie a été découvert par un chevalier d'un royaume aujourd'hui disparu des cartes. L'un des chevaliers de la cour aurait vu la princesse proférer des insanités à l'encontre d'une peluche que son père, le Roi Graham, lui aurai léguée après sa mort. Il en va de soi qu'il n'est précisé nulle part si la peluche en question était aussi une hérésie mais nos historiens considèrent que la peluche constituait en elle-même une forme d'hérésie passive. Mais revenons à notre princesse. Après que le garde eu fait son rapport, il obtint l'ordre de récupérer la peluche. En pénétrant dans la chambre de la princesse, il est dit qu'il aurait vu la dame prête au coucher, sans défense, allongée sur les draps. L'histoire ne précise pas non plus si il y eu bien contact entre le chevalier et la princesse, mais il est dit que le chevalier revint de sa mission sans la peluche et couvert de maquillage. Les historiens se posent encore la question de savoir si le chevalier s'est peinturluré volontairement ou si la princesse aurait usé de magie démoniaque afin de le couvrir de rouge à lèvres. Le chevalier est alors condamné à la torture et la princesse se retrouva sur le bûcher comme l'espèce de petite...*le passage suivant a été censuré par l'Eglise car représentait une thèse beaucoup trop objective pour être dans un guide pour débutants*

Selon la légende, la princesse aurait déclaré dans son dernier soupir, je cite : " Mais putain, vous êtes cons à quel point ?". Il va s'en dire que cette remarque est totalement personnelle et ne sera pas retenue dans la version finale de la légende décrite par l'Eglise. Nous pouvons donc conclure que, par des actions de magies hérétiques et non divines, les femmes sont capables racialement de produire de l'hérésie. Cette légende a été depuis bien discréditée car les femmes ne sont pas la cause de l'hérésie, elles ne le sont qu'à 75 % responsables.

1.2 L'hérésie, du commencement à nos jours

La vérité sur l'hérésie a été au cours du temps extrêmement discutée. En effet, il est difficile objectivement de trouver la source absolue de l'hérésie malgré toutes les expériences possibles. On peut considérer, par un fait subjectif que tout est sujet à l'hérésie. Des partis extrêmes diront même que l'hérésie vient d'une origine divine, créant un équilibre dans le monde et que la mort de l'hérésie constituerait un déséquilibre mondial conduisant à la fin des Eglises. Cette branche d'extrémistes furent jugés pour propos impies et finirent au bûcher suite à la publication de leur théorie. Mais cette théorie donnera naissance à une avancée nette dans les recherches des prêtres. Si chaque chose est hérésie en soi, il est donc possible que l'hérésie puisse se purifier avec la Lumière. Le prêtre Evangelus déclarera dans sa thèse Un jour j'irai du côté des hérétiques : " Considérer un instant la chose suivante : si les hérétiques apparaissent, c'est qu'il y a donc hérédité de ce pouvoir. Remarquez déjà dans les deux mots "hérédité" et "hérésie" une similarité qui ne peut pas passer inaperçue. Si, par un malheureux hasard, il est possible que l'hérésie se développe comme une maladie qui affecte le sujet à un moment donné de sa vie. C'est ainsi que ce sont créés les nains et autres races inférieures du Cratère : par une mutation de la maladie lors de la naissance. Il est donc possible que chaque homme soit porteur d'un gêne responsable de l'hérésie qui se manifeste à la naissance ( car il est connu que les enfants naissent hérétiques et ne le deviennent pas )."

Cette thèse sera donc gardée comme vérité majeure dans la lutte contre les effets de l'hérésie. Il est donc indispensable de faire un contrôle des naissances obligatoires, tâche noble que les inquisiteurs se font une joie d'effectuer. Après tout, qui n'aime pas tuer des nourrissons ? *l'Eglise précise que cette dernière remarque est partagée par le reste de la caste ecclésiastique et n'est donc pas censurée*

1.3 Conclusion sur l'histoire

Nous pouvons conclure ce premier point de notre guide. L'hérésie se développe comme une science à travers l'histoire et n'est donc jamais quelque chose d'unique et de stable. Nous développons sans cesse de nouvelles thèses sur l'origine de ces hérésies et sur les manières de les débusquer. Mais à présent, il est devenu presque évident que l'hérésie est une maladie féminine qu'elle transmet à son enfant. Ne cherchons pas plus loin. La vérité est devant nous, mais maintenant, il faut la mettre au bûcher.


	3. 2 Reconnaître l'hérésie

**2\. Reconnaître l'hérésie**

Si l'hérésie se décrit comme précédemment indiqué comme un problème héréditaire, il est tout de même de repérer de manière sûre l'hérésie présente dans un être. Le travail d'un inquisiteur consiste avant tout à faire des détections astucieuses et non pas de façon totalement arbitraire, mais l'Eglise comme légitime certains actes douteux comme la mort de l'amant de la femme d'un des paladins de l'Eglise qui considérait l'homme comme un "membre actif d'une secte prônant l'amour hérétique". Un de nos théoricien, un certain Phillipus Cachus déclarera que cette affaire concernait des "hippies et hipsters défoncés au crack qui n'ont rien à foutre de leur vie et qui passent leur temps se plaindre et baiser" ( il est à noter que ce dernier fera l'objet d'une punition pour cette formule considérée comme impie par les membres du clergé supérieur, ses cendres reposent aujourd'hui dans un caniveau ). Il faut donc distinguer l'hérésie de manière claire pour éviter un enchaînement de catastrophes comme le cas précédemment cité.

2.1 Ce qui est de l'hérésie

Considérons que chaque chose repose sur un risque de développement d'hérésie, il est indispensable d'invoquer la présence d'agents de maintien de pandémie. Les médecins de la Peste n'étant pas compétents pour ce genre de maladie, la lourde mais au combien valeureuse tâche de surveiller la propagation de ce fléau revient aux paladins et inquisiteurs. Toujours équipés de leur bouclier divin capable de trouver une source magique à plus de 500 km du porteur ( chiffre non-officiel ), ils se servent néanmoins de méthodes apprises dans les diverses écoles et aux églises. Pour eux, une hérésie se résume par des actes répréhensibles qui vont contre la foi de la Lumière. Les violeurs, sorciers, assassins, conteurs, poètes, bardes, philosophes, intellectuels, opposants politiques, partisans de ces opposants, rats de bibliothèque, ivrognes pratiquants la réflexion de comptoir, et les enfants posant trop de questions sont des hérésies qui remettent la en cause la suprématie ecclésiastique. Il faut donc les éliminer comme des vermines : par le sacro-saint bûcher. Les actes d'hérésie se retrouvent dès le plus jeune âge. Mais même si l'action intellectuelle représente un risque, le plus important et le plus inquiétant cas reste dans la transformation physique d'une tierce personne. Si un homme se retrouve malade et contamine par le virus son corps, le changeant par différents effets ( furoncles purulents, changement de couleur de la peau, rougeur au niveau des testicules, … ) il est de bon ton de mettre fin à la propagation immédiatement pour éviter tout risque. Le risque est bien trop grand. De plus, les cendres seront réservées pour les fermiers afin de créer un composte biologique totalement purifié qui ravira les plantes ainsi que les papilles des petits et grands grâce à notre partenariat avec les fermes du Nain de Fer ! Les fermes du Nain de Fer, LA référence en matière de nourriture bio ! ( l'Eglise tient à rappeler que ce guide a été financé via des dons et publicités )

2.2 Ce qui n'est pas de l'hérésie 

Considérons également qu'il existe également des cas incompressibles de non-hérésie, bien que rares, ils existent. En effet, la foi est quelque chose qui touche aux Dieux en soi. Si la foi représente les Dieux, il est donc impossible qu'elle puisse être liée de près ou de loin avec l'hérésie. Les divinités hérétiques ne sont en aucun cas liées à notre Lumière, ce n'est qu'une réminiscence de manque de croyance, ce sont des dieux ratés ne connaissant pas les arts divins et les miracles aussi bien que notre grand Dieu de la Lumière. Il en va se dire qu'il serait totalement inconcevable et proche de l'impie de penser que la Lumière serait une invention féminine. La femme n'apporte par définition que la mort et les ténèbres. Imaginer une femme au pouvoir ou dans les rangs de la Lumière serait en soi une pure et simple hérésie. Les femmes dans l'Eglise ne sont que des servantes et autres faiseuses d'enfants sur commande ( le Haut Conseil tient tout de même à préciser que les femmes sont respectées au sein de l'Eglise et que nous recherchons activement des femmes pouvant occuper des places importantes dans les rangs de l'Eglise, notamment "femme de paladin", "femme de clerc", "femme de haut dirigeant de la foi" ). Alors nous pouvons considérer que ce qui n'est pas hérétique fait office de gardien masculin de la foi de la Lumière, et rien d'autre.

2.3 Conclusion

L'hérésie forme une sorte de maladie pernicieuse et rampante, croupie dans un coin de l'âme humaine et seul l'élite de la foi peut gérer ce dépassement de l'humanité. Chaque chose repose sur une part de mystère qui mène inéluctablement à des actes impies et le mal finit par envahir l'homme. Il faut donc se rendre compte de l'existence de ce mal et faire justice pour la Foi.


End file.
